New WHAT!
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: Chloe gets hurt when Jasmine and Alek aren't there to protect her. The other Mai Leaders think its time for new protectors. How does Chloe feel about this? How does Alek?
1. Chapter 1

**Rumor has it that the fate of Nine Lives of Chloe King Season 2 is based on how well The Lying Game does. So IF The Lying Game does bad...we MIGHT get a 2****nd**** Season...but that is JUST a Rumor!**

**Any way...this popped into my head the other day and I thought. "Why not?" lol**

**I own NOTHING!**

**Chloe POV**

As I locked up the shop I checked my phone and realized I had a missed call from Mom.

I pressed #1 to play the voice-mail.

"_Hey Sweetheart. Sorry I'm hung up at work. I made meatloaf last night so if you'd put it in the oven you're all set for dinner. I should be home around 11. Love you!"_ Mom's voice-mail said.

I smiled.

My phone beeped to let me know I had a text message, I looked at the screen.

From Jasmine:_ Hey! Hanging out with Tyler tonight. No training! Lol have a good night off! Get some sleep! _It read.

I smiled, ever sense Tyler came onto the scene Jasmine's been a different person, sure she still pushes me and we train but she's been letting me have a few nights off here and there. I've actually been able to see Amy and Paul.

Just as I put my phone away I got another text.

This one from Alek: _Hey! Jasmine just texted me. There's a game tonight so I'll be with the guys. Text me when you get home_. It read.

I smiled and texted back._"Why? You worried about me?" _

10 seconds later

"_Chloe. Just text me so that I know you got home safe. You say you don't need to be watched All the time so this is what you have to do. Just text me ok?"_ it read.

I smiled.

"_Fine."_ I texted back.

As I walked down the street I just smiled as I enjoyed the cool breeze on my face.

I was few blocks from my house when I had a feeling I was being watched.

I looked around and saw nothing, but the feeling wouldn't go way.

I took out me phone.

"_I thought you were hang out with the guys?"_ I wrote Alek.

15 seconds later

"_I am"_ it read.

I looked around again, the feeling of being watched intensified.

My phone beeped.

I didn't bother to read it at the moment. I took off running.

Slam! My body was hit with such force I lost my footing and fell to the ground.

Looking up I saw man dressed all in black with a hood covering his eyes.

"Well lookie what we have here? The Uniter alone." the man said with a laugh.

I stared up at him wide eyed.

"That makes my job so much easier." the man said drawing a knife from behind his back.

That's when I went into Mai mode.

Seeing on how I was still on the ground I kicked both my legs causing the man to fall backwards himself. I jumped up and took off.

I heard him prosecuting me. I ran down an alley praying I could jump up on a roof top.

Nope.

When I realized my grave mistake I heard laughter behind me.

Wiping around I faced my attacker.

"You're just making this way to easy!" the man shouted with laughter.

I squared my shoulders and got into a stance that Jasmine had taught me.

The man just laughed.

"Oh the kitten wants to fight huh? Well lets see what you got!" the man shouted as he advanced on me.

He raised the knife above his head and brought it down with force. I had drawn my claws and was about to deflect it from my face but my right hand still got sliced. I raised my left hand in turn and was able to slice his right shoulder.

The man cried out, I couldn't help but smirk.

"That was for calling me kitten!" I shouted at I continued to block the knife.

He curved the knife in his wrist and brought it down low, slicing my stomach.

It was my turn to cry out.

The man smiled.

"Did that hurt kitten?" the man said as he tried to slice me again. I dodged it.

Now I was pissed.

I did a roundhouse kick that sent him into the wall.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted.

The man tried to recover but I was to quick. I used my claws and scratched him across the face and finished with another roundhouse kick knocking him out.

As the man slide to the ground I smiled.

Then I felt the pain in my stomach, placing my hand there I felt the wetness, moving my hand to look at it I realized that I was starting to bleed a lot.

I walked slow to the entrance of the alley way fully feeling the pain now that the adrenaline had worn off. Looking around I realized that I was only a few blocks from the penthouse.

In my panic I must have ran the wrong direction.

I grabbed my phone (thank goodness I always throw my purse over my shoulder) and dialed Valentina's number realizing she would be the only one home right now.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" Valentina said the moment she answered.

"Are you home?" I whispered as the pain started to be to much.

"Yes I am. What's wrong?" Valentina shouted again.

"I'll...I'll be there in a few." I said hanging up.

As I neared the apartment building I tried to stand up straight not wanting to draw attention to myself. I moved my purse, slowly of course, to try and hide the stab wound placing my hand on top of it, I smiled at the doorman and walked to the elevator.

As I pressed the button for the 18th floor I started to sway. Shaking my head to keep myself awake I waited for the door to open.

As it did and I stepped out I saw Valentina standing outside the apartment.

"Chloe?" she asked concerned.

I started to sway again, instantly she was by my side and caught me.

I looked up at her.

"I had a little mishap." I said as I removed my hand.

Valentina looked down and saw the blood.

"Chloe!" she shouted.

That's when every thing went black.

When I came to I heard raised voices.

Looking around I saw that I was in the guest bedroom, I started to sit up and instantly felt pain.

"Aaahh!" I shouted as I throw my hand over my stomach.

"Chloe!" I heard Alek's voice shout.

Then next thing I know the door is thrown open.

Valentina, Jasmine, and Alek all came reaching in.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" Alek asked as he sat down next to me.

I tried to smile but the pain caught up with me again. "Ouch!" I cried out.

"Lay back down." said Valentina as she placed her hands on my shoulders softly pressing down.

As I laid back down I looked at them.

"When did you two get here?" I asked Alek and Jasmine.

"The moment Mom texted me I ran here." said Jasmine as she walked closer to the bed.

"Some here." said Alek as he brushed a strain of hair from my face.

"Chloe, your stomach was cut rather deep. And you lost a lot of blood." said Valentina with a stern look.

"But I didn't die." I stated.

Valentina just continued to frown at me.

"Chloe. What happened?" asked Jasmine.

I turned to look at her.

"After I got your text, I started to walk home, the next thing I knew I was slammed into a building by this guy all dressed in black. He said that me being alone would make his job so much easier, then he drew a knife, I kicked him and ran but he followed. Long story short we fought, I sliced him, he sliced me, I kicked him into a wall, knocked him out, and ran here." I said looking around the room.

"Why were you alone?" Valentina asked.

I looked up to answer her but she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at Jasmine.

"It's not their fault. I'm the one who didn't want to be watched all the time. They were just trying to give me space." I said trying to come to my protectors' defense.

Valentina turned to look at me.

"Chloe. We have discussed this. You're lives are to important. You have to be protected at All times!" Valentina said then turned back to Jasmine.

"You were with that boy again, weren't you?" she said to her daughter.

Jasmine looked at the ground and nodded.

"And you?" Valentina asked turning to Alek.

Alek didn't take his eyes of me, "I was with friends." he whispered.

Valentina sighed.

"This isn't a game you two! Chloe is to important to us. Its your job to keep her safe! If you can't do that..." she said trailing off.

"Then maybe I overestimated you." she whispered looking at the ground.

She turned back to me.

"Get some rest Chloe. I already called your mom and said that you were doing homework with Jasmine. She said to just stay here tonight." Valentina said and walked out the door.

Jasmine sat down the other side of the bed opposite of Alek.

"Chloe. I am So sorry!" Jasmine whispered not looking me.

I took her hand to make her turn and look at me.

"You are aloud to have a life." I whispered.

"But..." she started but I interrupted.

"You train me for a reason. I got away because of it." I said.

"You still got hurt!" said Alek.

I turned to him and smirked.

"You should see the other guy!" I said.

Alek just shook his head at me not returning the smirk.

"It's our job to protect you! You shouldn't have to fight or get hurt!" he said looking me in the eye.

I looked right back.

"I repeat, you two train me for a reason. I think I handled myself pretty well." I said smiling.

"This..." Alek pointed to my stomach, "isn't handling it. This is you almost dieing because we neglected our duties!" Alek almost shouted.

I frowned at him.

"He's right Chloe. You could have died." Jasmine said looking at me.

I sighed.

"But I didn't!" I whispered.

"But you could have." Alek said back.

Jasmine sighed and stood up.

"Get some sleep Chloe. We'll see you in the morning." Jasmine as she walked to the door.

"I'm ok!" I said trying to reassure her.

Jasmine just gave me a sad smile, nodded, and walked out the door.

"Chloe. I am So sorry." Alek whispered.

I turned back to him.

"Alek. It was my idea to be alone. You and Jasmine did nothing wrong." I said looking him in the eye.

Alek sighed, "I should have been there." he whispered.

Just then Valentina came back into the room.

"The Council would like to talk with us." she said.

"The who?" I asked.

**I just wanted to introduce the idea. I have to go to work but I should be posting another chapter later tonight to further explain.**

**Who is the council? And what do they want? **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**How was the fight scene? I've never done one so...please be nice but honest.**

**Lot's of Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Seriously this idea just got into my head and I thought...what would Chloe do if her protectors were taken from her? And not by death but by other Mais? I hope you continue to like it! I'm having alot of fun!**

**I own Nothing! But I REALLY wish I did...**

**Chloe POV**

_"The Council would like to talk with us." she said._

"_The who?" I asked._

Valentina sided smiled at me, "The Council is a group of Mai Leaders picked from diffferent Prides and countries from around the world. When there is a major problem that the other Prides can't handle, the Council is called." she explained.

"Why do they want to talk to us?" Alek asked as he helped me sit up.

"I have to keep them updated on Chloe. I called them and now they want to talk." Valentina said as she came over to help me.

I groaned and throw my hands over my stomach. Both Alek and Valentina stopped moving.

"Can't we talk to them tomorrow? Chloe should be resting." said Alek as he tried to comfort me.

Valentina just shook her head. "You don't keep the Council waiting." she whispered.

Alek looked at me and frowned, "Fine." he muttered.

He got off the bed, placed his hands under my knees and behind my back, picking me up bridal style.

I gave him a pointed look, "I can walk, you know!" I said.

Alek just continued to frown at me, "Chloe you're in pain, if I carry you the faster you can get to the couch and sit down." he said.

I had to admit he was right, I nodded at him and he smirked.

"Besides, you like being in my arms. Admit it." he said as he carried me to the living room.

I shook my head at him and smiled. "Yeah right." I whispered.

Jasmine was already sitting on the couch when we arrived.

"Why are we going to the living..." I never finish my sentence because it was answered for me.

On the TV screen where nine people, each in their own little box (like the Brady Bunch-but sitting in office chairs)

There were five men and four women.

"Uniter." one of the men said bowing his head to me. I was still in Alek's arms so I just bowed my head back and smiled.

"Each Leader represents a country and is elected to the council every two years. Different countries are chosen each election." explained Valentina as Alek sat me down on the couch.

I nodded to show that I understood.

"The election was held eight mouths ago, so before your 16th birthday." Valentina went on to explain.

Again I nodded and looked at the screen.

"Why are there only nine of you?" I asked.

The man who had bowed to me smiled. 

"Valentina is the tenth member, there are always ten of us on the council." he explained.

I turned to Valentina, "I didn't know that." I said.

Valentina smiled at me, "Why do you think I'm gone all the time?" she asked.

I smiled back, nodded, and turnd back to the screen. Valentina took that as the opperunity to introduce the council.

"Ren represents Japan, Chan represents China, Boris represents Russia, Lola-France, Niklas- Germany, Naima-India, Pedro-Brazil, Ava-Australia, and Abu-Africa." Valentina said introducing every one.

I nodded at each as they nodded at me when Valentina said their names.

"We hear you were attack tonight." said Ava as she leaned forwards towards the screen.

_"Getting right to the point I guess."_ I thought to myself.

"I was." I said looking at her.

Ava frowned, "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked.

"I was walking home and a man dressed all in black attacked me, he drew a knife and we fought. I was able to knock him out and ran here." I said looking at the screen.

"You were alone?" Pedro asked.

I looked down at the floor.

"Uniter? Please answer the question." said Lola.

I looked up and bite my lower lip, "Yes." I whispered.

"These are your protectors?" Abu asked pointing to Alek and Jasmine.

I nodded.

"Why weren't you with her?" asked Abu.

"I..." I started to say but Chan interrupted me.

"We'd like to hear it from them, Uniter." Chan said.

I sat back further into the couch.

"Well?" asked Ava.

"Chloe's been training for the past few months, as times gone on she's asked for more freedom and space so we..." Alek started to say but was interrupted.

"The Uniter has to be watched at all times. No matter what!" Ren shouted.

Alek shut up after that.

"That's not fair." I said at the screen.

"Uniter, you are to important to us, you have to be kept safe!" said Lola.

"Jasmine and Alek train me almost every night. I can take care of myself." I stated.

"You didn't die this time Uniter. Next time you might not be so lucky." said Niklas.

"You were stabbed tonight, were you not?" Boris asked.

I slowly placed my arms over my stomach.

"I thought so." Boris added.

"The others and I have discussed this and we think it might be time...for you to get new protectors." said Abu.

"New What?" I shouted sitting up which caused me to wince and shriek.

Alek shoot off the couch, "Jasmine and I made a mistake, it won't happen again." he shouted.

"Unfortunately, we can't take that risk. The Uniter must be kept safe at any cost." Chan stated.

"I don't want new protectors!" I shouted.

"Regrettably Uniter, it's not up to you." Ava stated.

I sat up and this time was able to stand, Alek's arms went around my waist for support, moral and physical.

"The hell it isn't! This is my life you all are talking about! Alek and Jasmine are my protectors! I won't have any one else!" I shouted.

"Uniter..." Ren started to say but I cut him off.

"No! Alek and Jasmine are..." I started say but then I was interrupted.

"We are doing what is best for you and for the rest of the Mai." Lola stated.

"Alek, Jasmine, you are here by dismissed from Uniter duty. You no longer have the title of Protector." Niklas said.

"No!" I shouted.

"We are sorry Uniter. But this what's best." said Chan.

"No!" I said again.

"Your new protectors will be on a plane in the morning." said Boris.

"No!" I said.

"They have trained all their lives for an opportunity like this." said Lola.

"No." I said again.

"Who?" asked Valentina.

I wiped my head around to face her.

"How can you be ok with this? Alek is like your son! Jasmine's your daughter!" I shouted.

"Valentina has no say in the matter." Boris said.

"Why not?" I shouted looking back at the screen.

"She chose Jasmine and Alek in the first place." Chan said.

I was really pissed now.

"Alek and Jasmine have been with me sense the beginning. You can't take them away from me!" I shouted.

"You have to be kept safe!" Ren stated.

"Its because of their training that I am even standing in front of you!" I said back.

"You shouldn't have had to fight in the first place, your protectors are suppose to do that for you!" said Ava.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like to hide in corner while some one fights my battles for me." I shot back.

"You're lives are to precious to waste!" said Niklas.

"Who is coming?" Valentina asked again.

"Liam and Sofia." said Lola.

Valentina nodded, "I see." she said.

"Who are Liam and Sofia?" I asked.

Valentina turned towards me, "The best the Mai have to offer, that are your age." she stated.

I turned back to the screen, "Well you can save the air fare because I don't want them here!" I shouted.

"Uniter. They will be there in the morning. You'll see. This is for the best." said Ren as he bowed his head at me again and clicked a button. His screen went black.

One by one the others bowed their heads to me and signed off.

I turned back to Valentina.

"I don't Want new protectors! I want Jasmine and Alek!" I said through gritted teeth.

Valentina put her hands on my shoulders drawing me from Alek's arms and looked me in the eye.

"Some times, we don't get what we want." she whispered.

**So? What do you think? Alek and Jasmine not protectors any more? What will happen when the new ones come to town? **

**As for the Council, I went online and tried to find the most poweful countries. All but Africa and Australia are racked in the top ten. And each name is from that country, FYI! lol**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Lot's of Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters in one day? lol I just can't seem to stop. I hope you guys like it so far. Lol **

**I own nothing! But I really wish I did...**

**Chloe POV**

"_Some times, we don't get what we want." she whispered._

I could feel the tears starting to form.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I truly am." Valentina said looking at me.

"What does this mean? What happens now?" I asked.

Valentina sighed, "It means that starting tomorrow, you will be guarded by new protectors." she said as she let go of my shoulders.

I turned to Alek and Jasmine. "What do we do now?" I asked.

Jasmine looked heart broken as she moved closer to me.

"Right now...we get you into bed. And we deal with tomorrow, tomorrow." she whispered as she started to guide me back to the guest room.

"Alek?" I whispered as I turned around.

Alek had stayed glued to the floor and was staring off into space.

"Alek?" I said again.

Alek must have heard me this time, he shook his head to clear it, and started down the hallway toward us.

With Jasmine and him on either side of me we walked back to the guest room.

"What does this mean though? I don't get to see you two any more?" I asked as we entered the bedroom.

"That's not happening." said Alek as we neared the bed.

Gently they helped me lay back down.

Jasmine sat down on the right side of the bed and looked down at me.

"It just means that Alek and I won't be around you as much. You won't have to train with us and when we do hang out...it will be because you want to hang out with us. No force necessary." Jasmine said trying to smile and lighten the mode.

It didn't work.

I turned to Alek.

"Why are they doing this to me?" I asked.

Alek looked down at the floor.

"They're trying to keep you safe." he whispered.

"How can I be safe if I'm not with you?" I asked.

Alek turned to me and smiled sadly.

"It took this for you to realize that huh?" he said trying to lighten the mode.

Once again it didn't work.

I could feel the tears forming again, "Its not fair!" I whispered.

"Chloe...we aren't going Any where! We just aren't your protectors any more." Jasmine said trying once again to reassure me.

I looked at her and tried to smile, "Well that sucks!" I said.

Jasmine sadly smiled back, "You got that right."

I felt my eyes start to grow heavy, the day had been both physically and menially draining.

"We'll let you sleep. Night Chloe." Jasmine whispered as she got up.

"Night." I whispered back as I let my eyes close.

I swear I heard Alek whisper, "I'll always protect you. Title or not." but it could have been my imagination.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and looked around not at first reconsigning where I was. Then it hit me. Yesterday I was attacked and had to fight for my life. And...Jasmine and Alek lost their titles as my protectors.

I fell back into bed not wanting to get up.

"Chloe?" I heard Jasmine whisper as she opened the door.

I sat up and faced her. "Hi." I sighed.

Jasmine tried to smile, "Good you're up. Mom just got a call. They should be here in a hour." she said as she sat down on the bed.

I looked at her, "I don't want them here." I stated.

"You and me both." she said back.

"I don't know them! And now I have to trust them with my lives? With my mom, Amy, and Paul's lives?" I asked.

Jasmine sighed.

"You didn't trust Alek and I at first..." she stated.

I gave her a pointed look, "I knew you two at least, not well but still...they're complete strangers and now they're my protectors?" I almost shouted.

Jasmine smiled, "We grew on you. So will they." she said.

"Not likely." I whispered.

"Come on. We should look at your wound." she said patting my hand trying to get me up.

I raised my shirt a bit and Jasmine was about to take the bandages off and took a look.

She smiled, "Its almost healed and I don't think it will leave a scare." she stated.

I lowered my shirt and sighed, "Good! One less thing to explain to Mom." I said.

Jasmine smiled, "You might be sore for a few days but you'll be fine. Come on. Time to get out of bed." she said as she got up herself.

"Nope! If I don't get out of bed, then I can't meet them, and if I can't meet them, they can't protect me!" I said as I throw the covers over my head.

Jasmine laughed at me.

"Chloe. Come on. Like I said last night. Alek and I may not be your protectors any more but that doesn't mean we aren't your friends." she said pulling the covers off me.

I sighed and pouted.

"Come on. If you don't get up, I'll have to get Alek and then he'll throw you over his..." she didn't finish because I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. I heard her laughing at me the inter time.

When I got out of the bathroom I went to the dresser that had my spare clothes that I kept at the apartment.

As I was brushing my hair I heard a knock at the front door. "Here we go." I whispered as I left the bedroom.

Alek met me in the hallway and smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. I smiled back and we walked into the living room together.

Valentina and Jasmine were talking to a guy and girl but stopped when the guy looked over at me.

Valentina turned towards Alek and I, beckoning us over.

She placed her right hand on my waist drawing me closer to the group.

"Chloe, this is Sofia." Valentina said nodding her head towards a skinny, hazel eyed, red head about my height. _(picture Bella Thorne)_

"And Liam." Valentina states turning her attention and mine to the blue-eyed, dark-haired, handsome boy-next-door looking guy. _(picture Logan Lerman) _

"Wow." I thought.

"Sofia, Liam, this is Chloe, the Uniter." Valentina said looking at me.

"Hi." I said waving to them.

"Its an honor." Liam said stepping forward to shake my hand, or so I thought.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it, smiling at me the inter time.

I swear I heard a growl came from Alek. I dismissed it.

"This is Alek, my pro...my friend." I said trying to recover as I pointed to Alek.

"I guess you've already met Jasmine." I stated waving my hand at her.

Sofia and Liam just smiled at me.

"It'll take some getting use to, I guess." I whispered under my breath.

"How about we take a walk and you show us around?" Liam asked as he placed a hand around my waist.

"Have fun." Valentina said with a smile and walked down the hallway to her office.

"You two don't want to rest after your flight?" I asked as we started towards the door.

Sofia laughed, "We slept on the plane, trust me we are Well rested." she says as she turns around to face Jasmine and Alek who had started to follow us.

"I think Liam and I would like to spend some one on one time with Chloe...if you don't mind." she said though I could see that she was telling more then asking.

Jasmine looked at her and then at me sighing, "Be careful?" she asked. I smiled and nodded over my shoulder seeing as how Liam had barely stopped at the door.

Alek looked worried, "Text us later OK?" he asked. Again I smiled, and nodded at him as I walked out of the penthouse with my new protectors.

**Alek POV**

"I don't like this." I said as the door closed and Chloe was lead away, from us, _from me._

Jasmine turned to me and sighed, "We made our bed Alek, now we have to lie in it." she said.

"We made a mistake. But Chloe handled herself just fine!" I shouted as Jasmine walked around me to the couch.

"She got stabbed Alek." Jasmine said as she sat down.

"She fought the guy and get here on her own. The Council isn't giving her enough credit!" I said as I throw myself on the couch.

Jasmine looked over at me, "Are you worried about Chloe's safety or are you worried that Liam might steal her away from you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm worried about her safety! You know she likes to do reckless things! They don't know her like we do!" I almost shouted.

Jasmine gave me a pointed look, "Alek?" she whispered.

I sighed, "Fine. Both!" I whispered under my breath.

Jasmine smiled, "Finally!" she said.

I glared at her.

_**So? What do you think? Did I chose a good Sofia and Liam? I wanted characters who were close to Chloe's age...they have to go to school with her right? Lol That will be fun.**_

_**Don't worry their "extreme" training will be explained soon.**_

_**I hope you guys like it! Please Review!**_

_**Lots of Love!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm still Alive I promise! **

**I own Nothing…..But if I did….things would be interesting….**

**Chloe's POV**

After leaving the penthouse, Liam let go of my waist and the three of us walked out of the apartment building. As we walked I couldn't help but think of Alek and Jasmine, what was I going to do with brand new protectors? They didn't know me or my mom or my friends. They didn't know how important or how fiercely protective I was of them. Alek and Jasmine did, they understood.

"So where do you live?" asked Sofia with a smile.

I shook my head to clear it and smiled back, "Just a few blocks from here." I said as we continued walking.

"We were told you were raised by human parents." said Liam from my left.

I turned to him, "I was. Its just me and my mom now though." I said turning the corner.

"Interesting." He muttered.

I gave him a look. "She's the best mom I could've asked for!" I almost shouted.

Sofia put her hand on my shoulder, "He didn't mean anything by that Uniter, its just we haven't met anyone that was raised by humans before." she said gently.

I turned back to Liam, who nodded.

"Sorry….and its Chloe…please." I said back.

Both Sofia and Liam nodded and smiled.

"So did your parents come with you guys or something?" I asked as we neared my street.

"I haven't seen my parents sense I started training." said Liam.

"Nor have I." said Sofia.

I stopped walking, Liam and Sofia stopped as well and looked back at me. "You haven't seen your parents sense you started training? When was that?" I asked dumbfounded.

Liam shrugged and looked at Sofia, "About what? Nine months ago, right?" he asked. Sofia nodded.

I blinked my eyes and then stared at them, "You haven't seen your families in nine months? Why?" I asked.

Sofia stepped back to stand right by me, "Once we found out you existed our pride throw those around your age into training. Liam and I were the best in that group." she said as she swung her arm over my shoulders and continued our walk.

I looked at her, "Did all the prides do that?" I asked.

Sofia smiled, "Of course, we all wanted to be prepared if we were called upon to protect you." she said just as we reached my house.

I looked at the drive way and saw no car, guess Mom went to work already, I thought.

"This is it." I said starting up the steps only to be stopped by Liam's hand on my arm. "Let us check it out first, Uniter, I mean Chloe." he said as he stepped in front of me. "But its my house." I said taking my key out of my purse.

Sofia took it from me and handed it to Liam, "Exactly, it should always be checked before you enter it, didn't Alek and Jasmine do that?" she asked as Liam opened the door.

I shook my head. Sofia frowned, "Not cool." She said under her breath.

Liam opened the door and walked inside. Sofia stepped in front of me, I guess incase of an attack.

A few minutes passed when Liam came back to the door, "All clear." He said opening the door wider.

Sofia still walked in front of me though.

After a tour of the lower half I took them upstairs to my room.

Sofia walked over to my windows and shook them. "They weren't locked when I checked them. So I did it." said Liam who was frowning at me. Sofia followed suit and frowned as well.

I sat down on my bed and shrugged, "I normally don't lock them, Alek or Jasmine normally stayed on the roof and I left it open incase it rained at night." I said.

"Chloe, you always need to lock them." said Sofia as she too sat on the bed.

Liam took my desk chair and sat backwards on it.

"For all you know some one could have come in here and hide in your closet or something." Liam said as he looked around my room.

"My room is on the second floor though." I said.

"Still, Chloe, its better to be safe then sorry. Jasmine and Alek should have taught you that." said Sofia.

"They taught me a lot of stuff! Just because my windows weren't locked doesn't mean they were bad teachers. It was my fault. It won't happen again." I said defended my old protectors.

Liam stood up and came over to me to take my hand. "We're sorry Chloe, we mean no disrespect, Alek and Jasmine just had a different way of doing things (looking at Sofia) and we need to understand that." He said.

Sofia sighed, "Sorry Chloe, I know they are your friends, its just, we have been specially trained to be your protectors. And we were trained a different way as well." She added.

I looked at both her and Liam, "They were good protectors. Good teachers. I'm just not the best student." I said.

Liam smiled, "We'll work on that." He said letting go of my hand.

**So…..what did you think? Not much but it is an update right?**


End file.
